The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Recently, a display apparatus such as a television set often uses a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel. In general, a support structure (base) supporting a display panel is made of a relatively large mold component that is made by insert-molding a bent metal plate. In particular, the increase in the size of display panels is accelerated recently, and this results in a larger support structure for supporting a display panel in order to reliably support the large display panel in a stable manner (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-91713, 8-46896, and 9-233407).